Como sakura conquisto akatsuki
by melilove
Summary: Akatsuki es una organización que esta detrás de la captura de los bijuu's y alterar a las naciones ninjas creando conflictos.En Konoha se le da la misión de encontrar una solución a cualquier precio.. podra conseguir el exito de la mision?
1. Chapter 1

aclaraciones de la historia

en este fic no existe Madara ni Obito ambos respectivamente murieron y no volverán a la vida (al menos no en mi FIC) tampoco aparece Konan ya que necesito que ninguna mujer pueda influir en la historia al menos de momento no aparecerá. ocurrio la masacre del clan uchiha pero Sasuke continua en la aldea junto a Naruto.

creo eso es todo. no esta de mas aclarar que este fic es mio y no permito el plagio de la historia.

**(tomates)- **diálogos en negrita

(_el tomate es rico_) - en cursiva

(_**innersaku**) - _mezcla de cursiva/negrita

ahora si creo que es todo

espero que les guste la historia y si ven algun error por favor sin ser ofensivos comuniquen así se corrigen

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki **

.

.

.

Prologo

La aldea de Konoha está bajo el mando de la quinta Hokage, la sannin Tsunade Senju quien al recibir noticias de una posible amenaza para la aldea y los demás países del mundo ninja.

Una organización llamada Akatsuki que según la poca información que pudo obtener esta bajo las ordenes de un tal Pain y de los pocos miembros que lograron obtener información fueron de Uchiha Itachi , Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara , sobre estos dos últimos se obtuvo información ya que al intentar secuestrar al Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, escaparon dejando un mal sabor a las naciones ninjas.

Decidiendo tomar medidas forzosas deciden mandar a una kunoichi de Konoha para intentar una negociación o en un caso muy extremo la eliminación de los integrantes de esta organización.

**Tengo una misión importante para ti seria por tiempo indefinido** –

.

..

**Tendrás que infiltrarte en Akatsuki – **

**.**

**..**

**Que clase de misión seria? –**

**.**

**..**

**Las misiones rose no solo son infiltración, espionaje ni eliminación, para asegurar la misión deben usar el cuerpo usándolo como un arma –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aceptara la misión está kunoichi?

.

Podrá lograr su objetivo sin involucrarse sentimentalmente?

.

.

.

…

_**Melilove**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

si llegaron hasta aqui muchas gracias es mi primer fic que contaran con muchos capitulos espero no decepcionarlos

un saludo a todos

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos!**

aca estamos con el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste a todos

la idea me salio en una rara idea cuando pensando en como alguien podria domar a los akatsuki's sin guerras de por medio sin muertes , mas al dicho amor y paz sobretodo... mas AMOR AJAJAJAJ

_"pensamientos" -_

**dialogos -**

escena comun -

los personajes no me pertenecen sino a kishimoto la historia es de mi autoria no se permite el plagio

.

espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

En el despacho del Hokage de la aldea del fuego se encontraba una rubia de coletas bajas sus ojos miel demuestran la sabiduría la fortaleza y el carácter fuerte que posee su figura voluptuosa tiene posa su mirada atentamente en la kunoichi frente suyo suspirando cambia la mirada posándola en la vista hacia la aldea que tiene desde la torre Hokage

.

.

.

**Tengo una misión importante para ti seria por tiempo indefinido** – la rubia mirando a los aldeanos que con el atardecer se los ve yendo por las calles en dirección a sus casas o compras de último momento – **no es una misión sencilla por el contrario estarás en una situación complicada** – sin voltear todavía se ve como los ninjas que hacen guardia por la aldea decide posar su mirada en la ninja frente suyo – **confió en que podrás con esto eres mi mejor ambu femenina.**

**En qué consiste la misión Tsunade-sama?** – la voz femenina tiene una nota suave y femenina.

Lanza otro suspiro frustrado – **tendrás que infiltrarte en Akatsuki… se que andan buscándote desde hace tiempo llamas la atención por tus habilidades.**

**Entiendo que tendré que hacer en Akatsuki?** – con un tono firme respondió

**Sabes que algunos shinobis deben hacer misiones especiales si se requiere el éxito de la misión **– mirando fijamente a los ojos de la kunoichi frente suyo prosiguió explicando – **las misiones rose no solo son infiltración, espionaje ni eliminación, para asegurar la misión deben usar el cuerpo usándolo como un arma.**

.

.

.

La kunoichi frente suyo comprendiendo las palabras de la Hokage se limita a asentir al ver que no responde nada la rubia decide continuar.

**Si quieres rechazar la misión este es el momento** – mirando como la duda se refleja en los ojos de la persona frente suyo – **no quiero arrepentimientos luego.**

**La misión la hare sola o tendré compañeros? – **tomando coraje dijo la frase esperando que la Hokage resuelva su miedo de ir sola.

**Individual** – esa respuesta a la kunoichi la paralizo un momento pero luego se relajo sabe que es una kunoichi fuerte y por su aldea tendrá que hacerlo – **la tomas o no?**

**Acepto Tsunade-sama – **tomando una postura que demuestre su decisión mira firmemente a su regente.

**Lamento esto sakura pero si pudiera recurrir a otro recurso lo haría** – Tsunade mira a su alumna que la mira con firmeza y convicción.

**No hay problema Tsunade-sama **– la pelirosa fijando la vista en la ventana que da hacia la aldea – **lo hare por mi aldea.**

.

.

.

La rubia miro orgullosa y con culpa a su alumna quien teniendo ya 21 años se convirtió en una hermosa mujer sensual y provocativa sin serlo consciente, la pelirosa desarrollo su cuerpo en los últimos 9 años mucho más que sus compañeras ninjas.

.

.

.

La pelirosa tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura ondulado en sus puntas llevando trenzado la mitad del cabello dejándolo suelto el resto y un flequillo de lado que no llega a tapar su ojo derecho haciéndola ver menos frentona, sus pechos crecieron sobrepasando a Hinata pero no por mucho , su trasero es respingón y firme ; su piel sedosa y cremosa como la porcelana blanca sus ojos jades se rasgaron dándole un aspecto felino a su mirada; las piernas debido al entrenamiento diario se ven torneadas y tonificadas con el metro setenta de altura se convirtió para la población masculina y tal vez alguna femenina en una de las mujeres más bellas de Konoha.

.

.

.

Tsunade después de explicarle en qué consistía su misión se dispuso a darle el detalle final – **ocasionaremos una disputa insignificante pero de poder para la aldea , intentaremos encarcelarte… lo demás será sencillo Akatsuki entrara en acción y en un parpadeo estarás dentro** – tomando un trago de sake mira a su alumna que tomando la botella de sake dándole un sorbo mira a su maestra con una sonrisa.

**Hai Tsunade-sama –**

**Bien sakura esta será la información falsa que darás de tu expulsión de la aldea – **dijo dándole unos pergaminos sellados** – de ti depende que Akatsuki no se convierta en una amenaza para Konoha, si puedes hacer que tengamos un acuerdo con ellos muchísimo mejor si ves que la situación no da para más abandona la misión.**

**Está bien me preparare y en tres horas me iré de aquí – **tomando los pergaminos que le dieron los guarda en su estuche ninja.

**De acuerdo puedes retirarte – **la pelirosa dando una leve inclinación en forma de saludo se dirige a la salida cuando la voz de la rubia la detiene **– cuídate… hija.**

**Claro okaa-san – **sonriendo a su maestra y madre adoptiva sale cerrando levemente la puerta del despacho**.**

.

.

.

La pelirosa saliendo de la torre Hokage sedirige a suhogar en el cual ya no la espera nadie, sus padres murieron en una misión y quedo sola, se adentra en el mercado de la aldea comprando provisiones y algún aperitivo para después llegar a su casa mira hacia las piedras donde están los rostros de los Hokage's mira melancólica su aldea y entrando a su hogar mira por la ventana como los aldeanos y ninjas siguen su curso – **a partir de hoy las cosas cambiaran mucho… espero volver pronto.**

.

.

.

_Fin del primer capitulo _

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_pensamientos_" -

**dialogos** -

escenas normales -

la historia me pertenece. los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto

disfruten

* * *

Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki

.

.

.

Capitulo dos

**.**

.

En un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la villa se encontraban una pelirosa rodeada de la guardia personal de la Hokage y a unos metros atrás se encontraba la Godaime Hokage con los brazos cruzados alzando mas sus senos voluptuosos, miraba a la joven rodeada manteniendo un aura de frialdad y serenidad frente a la situación que se presentaba frente suyo.

.

.

.

**No trates mas Sakura** – la rubia mira a su alumna que se encuentra serena a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra – **ríndete de una vez** – Tsunade se acerca unos pasos a la joven quien retrocede unos cuantos hacia atrás con los ambu's siguiendo sus movimientos – **atrápenla.**

La pelirosa al escuchar la orden que dio su maestra decide saltar hacia atrás realizando unos sellos forma una barrera de tierra deteniendo momentáneamente a los ambu's – **tsk no me voy a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente… vieja Tsunade.**

La rubia enojada por la falta de respeto de su alumna – "_maldita mocosa jamás me llamo vieja y ahora viene a llamarme así, una la cría trata de enseñarle lo mejor y esta mocosa viene a decirme vieja a MI?! Que estoy en la flor de mi juventud"_ – **aaaaaah atrápenla maldita sea! – **golpeando el suelo con su puño hace saltar a los ambu's que miraban atentos a la pelirosada estudiando sus movimientos pero el golpe de su Hokage los hace levantarse en el aire tanto como a la pelirosa quien desaparece y reaparece detrás de un ambu hiriéndolo con el bisturí de chakra en el hombro y pierna derecha pero rápidamente se voltea tomando el kunai con el que intentaban herirla, toma el brazo del ambu y lo azota contra el suelo dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire e inconsciente.

Se levanta mirando desafiante a los dos que quedan forma unos sellos rápidamente – **Haru Katon no jutsu** – unos látigos de fuego azul mezclado con el chakra de la ojijade los agita envolviendo a uno de los ambu que no reacciono a tiempo lo tomo enredándolo alrededor de su cuerpo grito de dolor al sufrir las quemaduras y cayó al piso paralizado. El ambu que quedaba viendo lo que sucedió con su compañero quiso ir en su ayuda pero la pelirosa apareció detrás de él atándolo con hilos de chakra y lanza sus látigos a su contrincante dejándolo caer encima del ambu paralizado en el suelo.

Sakura se planta detrás de la Hokage quien la mira de reojo retadora y frente a la misma desaparece no sin antes susurrarle unas palabras al oído de su mentora

**Cuídate sakura** – termino diciendo para después caer debilitada al suelo.

.

.

.

.

Se ve a una pelirosa caminando con una capa liviana negra que deja su silueta marcada lleva una capucha que le tapa el rostro mayormente. Camina por Amegakure no Sato bajo la lluvia que caía en la aldea adentrándose más se encuentra con la zona comercial y de comida de la aldea que en esos momentos se encontraba casi sin habitantes por las calles, las pocas que ahí se adentran en bares o en sus casas al ver un puesto que llamo su atención se adentra buscando una mesa donde sentarse.

.

.

.

Ubicando una al fondo se sienta con la mirada serena y sin mostrar nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza retira la capucha de su capa hacia atrás mostrando su rostro que sin darse cuenta provoco sonrojos miradas de lujuria y curiosidad en los clientes del bar.

**Eh disculpe desea algo para ordenar?** – pregunta un mesero que se acerco al ver a un cliente nuevo pero al ver detalladamente su rostro se sonrojo provocando la mirada confundida de la pelirosa

**Ah claro un tazón de ramen, sake** – viendo el menú que tenia frente suyo ordeno lo que era el especial del establecimiento "día de ramen" – _sin duda Naruto estaría feliz con estar aquí – _**y unos dangos para más tarde **

**Enseguida se lo traigo señorita** – el mesero se fue sonrojado por el pedido de la joven volviendo a los diez minutos con el pedido de la joven – **aquí tiene señorita que lo disfrute**

**Gracias** – la pelirosa separo sus palillos y comenzó a comer su ramen encontrándolo delicioso come con tranquilidad cuando siente unas presencias bastante fuertes acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba ella, terminando su platillo decide tomar de un trago la botella de sake – **cha! Delicioso!**

Entrando en el local dos figuras con capas se adentran yendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa quien recibía los dangos que traía el mesero y pagándole lo que consumió miro sus dangos con mirada iluminada hasta que siente frente suyo a las dos presencias que sintió hace unos minutos levanta la vista viendo a un rubio apuesto con un mechón tapando su ojo y llevándolo en una coleta alta, al lado de este se encontraba un pelirrojo con rostro angelical de mirada fría pero serena.

**Sakura Haruno?** – pregunto el rubio mirando a la hermosa pelirosa frente suyo que comía dangos tranquilamente, esta asintió a la pregunta del rubio – **tiene un momento para hablar de Akatsuki hm? **

.

.

Ante la pregunta del rubio la pelirosa casi deja caer el dango que estaba masticando mientras que el pelirrojo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

.

.

.

…

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

**_Melilove_**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado

se que son algo cortos pero estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos

si quieren dejar algun RR's bienvenidos sean a comentar lo que les parece el capitulo (sin ofender por favor)

un saludo a todos :D


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes son de propiedad de kishimoto

habra mucho Ooc , disculpen si no aclare antes

**dialogos - negrita**

_pensamientos - cursiva_

escena normal -

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki **

.

.

.

Tercer capitulo

.

.

…

En Amegakure no Sato la lluvia era predominante en el clima de esta aldea los habitantes viven felices no hay delincuencia en las calles viven tranquilos pero preocupados.

Si bien mejoro la seguridad los civiles y shinobis viven atemorizados debido al gobernante del país de la lluvia, si bien en el pasado Amegakure era un país lluvioso; no llovía todo el día y noche es que no era un secreto que el líder de esta aldea tenia influencia mediante este medio, los habitantes sabían que cualquier intruso que entrara a la aldea él lo sabía, él lo sabe todo absolutamente todo; Hasta si alguien se tiro un gas lo sabría.

..

Y si bien no era normal que los integrantes de las capas negras con nubes rojas circularan por las calles tan corriente como si todos los días fueran a comprar el diario y saludar a la vieja sentada en la entrada del bar/casino que repetía todos los días _"algún día ganare el premio gordo"_; no para nada, nada en esta aldea es normal. Así que ver a dos hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas que estaban en un bar viendo frente a ellos una kunoichi de pelo rosa y ojos jade tampoco lo era.

..

**Akatsuki eh **– dijo la pelirosa viendo al rubio que le había hablado recientemente que le sonrió contento – **que es lo que quieren?**

**A ti – **dijo el pelirrojo de mirada fría interrumpiendo a su compañero antes que diga otra estupidez

**Y para que soy buena?** – la pelirosa miraba sus uñas con interés _"tendré que limarlas y pintarlas se ven feas así" _ soplo sus uñas quitándole la mugre imaginaria que según ella tenía y miro a los dos frente a ella _"sí que son guapos" _

**Queremos hacerte una propuesta** – Sasori vi a la pelirosa que levanto una ceja expectante de la propuesta – **únete a Akatsuki Haruno Sakura.**

La pelirosa se llevo ambas manos a la cara mostrando lo falsamente sorprendida que estaba por semejante propuesta – **que gano yo en Akatsuki Sasori?**

**Pues muchas cosas como veras somos temidos respetados tremendamente guapetones y tendrás membrecía especial serás una estrella… VIP rosadita – **Deidara plasmaba las según el ventajas de pertenecer a tremenda organización – **además podrás tener vacaciones pagas formaremos un sindicato asi haremos que no paguen nuestro descanso y demás cosas que pronto discutiré con el jefazo y que dices te apuntas hm?**

Sasori veía a Deidara con incredulidad y pensaba si enserio era posible que tremendo tarado le tocara como compañero? "_E_s _que es un castigo? será el karma_?" Algo tan malo hizo en el pasado o en su otra vida como para tolerar tanto loco suelto? El pobre pelirrojo ya deliraba con tantas preguntas. La pelirosa miraba impresionada las cosas que decía el rubio

**Oye rubio raro** – poniéndole una mano enfrente del rostro de Deidara le paro su monologo de los derechos de los criminales y demás cosas locas que decía "_aunque pensándolo bien parece justo ahora soy una criminal tendría que hacer valer mis derechos"_ – **quiero ver a su jefe si tienen que proponerme algo que sea el no sus criados.**

Tanto el Deidara como Sasori miraron ofendidos a la ojijade frente a ellos el rubio estaba por replicarle a la "rosita" pero el pelirrojo tapo su boca para que no pueda interrumpirlo nuevamente – **mira niña o vienes por las buenas o por las malas tu elige.**

La pelirosa abriéndose paso entre medio de los dos se encamina a la salida del establecimiento llevando sus dangos que los va comiendo de mientras – **ya les dije que me lo pida su jefe no a sus criados rojito.**

.

.

El pelirrojo estaba por explotar de la ira ninguna mujer lo irrito tanto; colmando su paciencia se arremango las mangas de su capa y dando una zancada quería tomar a la pelirosa por el cuello pero el rubio lo detiene de la parte de atrás de su capa mientras niega con la cabeza. El pelirrojo posa su mirada enfurecida en la chica y la ve sonriente mofándose de el asi que toma unas bocanadas de aire y lo suelta lentamente para contar hasta diez tranquilamente, al ver que su furia quedo aplacada miro agradecido al rubio.

..

**Deidara ve a informarle la petición al líder yo la retengo aquí** – Sasori miro a su compañero que asintió a su orden y desapareció en un puff bastante explosivo – **bien Haruno veremos que dice el líder.**

La ojijade tomo asiento en una banqueta en la barra y mirando al mesero – **tráeme sake … al parecer estaré aquí un rato** – el pelirrojo sentándose a unas banquetas de distancia pidió lo mismo que la joven – **a tu salud Sasori-chan** – levantando su botella de sake brinda por su futuro compañero al que ya le agarro el gustito por joderlo "_es sexy enojado_" ; dándole un sorbo a su bebida gesto imitado por el pelirrojo se dedicaron a beber esperando al rubio.

.

.

..

Fin del capitulo

.

.

* * *

hola a todos se que estan cortos pero creo que empece a hacerlos mas largos ^^

espero que anden muy bien

ahora entiendo a muchas chicas/os que publican ; los reviews son importantes motivan a escribir ya sea una critica de como escribo o si lo estoy haciendo bien

me despido el lunes es mi cumpleaños 21 años me siento mas vieja D:

espero que pasen un hermoso fin de semana , tratare de subir el cuarto capitulo el lunes si es que tengo tiempo ^^

**un saludo enorme a todos !**

**Melilove**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki **

…

.

_Capitulo cuatro_

.

.

.

Se ve a un rubio que estaba frente a una persona que no se distinguía por las sombras en donde se encontraban, una sala de reuniones que en estos momentos estaba en casi penumbras si no fuese por las pocas antorchas que se encuentran en la entrada de la sala. Al rubio se lo ve respirando agitado recargado de rodillas mientras que la persona frente a el lo mira sin mostrar sentimientos pero con una pizca de cansancio.

.

.

**Ya Deidara** – la voz sonaba ronca e intimidante – **di lo que tengas que decir ahora no hagas perder el tiempo.**

El rubio levanto un dedo de su mano derecha pidiendo un minuto que hizo suspirar a la persona frente a el – **quiere hablar con usted Pain-sama – **tomando otra bocanada de aire recompone su figura quedando erguido frente a su jefe – **en estos momentos está con Sasori-danna en el lugar donde la encontramos hm.**

.

.

.

El líder de Akatsuki es un peli naranja con perforaciones en la piel rellenas con tubos negros dando la apariencia de piercing alto bastante atractivo pero de presencia intimidante con sus ojos violáceos con círculos negros de cuerpo atlético se encontraba vistiendo un atuendo ninja pantalones hasta los tobillos de color negro con una remera con red igualmente negras. Ante lo que dijo su subordinado no le quedo de otra más que tomar su capa de Akatsuki y hacerle una seña al rubio para que lo guie hacia donde se encuentra la pelirosa con el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

**Dile que la esperare en la entrada del bosque de la aldea** – dijo el pelinaranja tomando rumbo hacia el bosque de Amegakure alejándose de la zona comercial de la aldea. El rubio asintió ante lo que dijo su jefe

.

.

Deidara acercándose al bar donde dejo a su danna y la rosita entra al local encontrándolo animado viendo a los clientes del bar rodeando una mesa gritando a unisonó "fondo fondo" consecutivamente , el rubio extrañado se acerca viendo sin creérselo como su pelirrojo compañero, su danna , Sasori bebía junto a una joven pelirosa vasos de sake rápidamente, posando la mirada en su compañero ve que este ya no puede mas y cae redondito al suelo con los ojos en espiral mientras que una triunfante gritaba a viva voz "te gane fosforito" mientras reía como loca apuntando al pelirrojo en el suelo.

..

El rubio acercándose a la pelirosa que se encontraba fresca como lechuga la toma por los hombros y la zamarrea haciendo que la joven caiga al piso– **que le hiciste a Sasori-danna bruja rosa hm?**

**Oye suéltame rubio idiota – **desasiéndose de las manos del rubio lo mira ofendida mientras se quita el polvo inexistente levantándose sacudiéndose la ropa – **no le hice nada solo tomamos un poco.**

**Lo emborrachaste bruja rosada hm** – el rubio acercándose a su danna lo trata de levantar, pero este ni en pie podía mantenerse suelta al pelirrojo dejándolo caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza provocándole un chichón –** el jefe quiere hablar contigo rosita hm asi que andando** - el rubio tomando un jarra de agua fría lo avienta sobre la cara de Sasori quien se levanta asustado mirando hacia todos lados deteniendo su mirada en Deidara que lo mira nervioso escondiendo detrás de él la jarra con la que mojo a su danna

**Corre Deidara esta me la cobro mocoso** – Sasori levantándose toma de las solapas al rubio y lo mira amenazante – **a la de tres corre idiota**.

**Espere danna líder quiere vernos con la rosadita** – dijo rápidamente el rubio recordando para que había ido a buscar a su danna y la rosada joven – **dijo que la llevemos** – mirando a la pelirosa que se encontraba mirándolos divertida – **así que andando.**

..

Soltando un gran suspiro Sasori mira a la joven con la que se encontraba bebiendo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a competir por quien bebía mas sake, pero la ve fresca como si no hubiese tomado nada de nada, así que afila su mirada para con la ojijade que suelta una risita y camina hacia Deidara pasando por el lado del pelirrojo.

.

**Parece que gane Sasori-san **– dijo la pelirosa siguiendo al rubio que salía del establecimiento

**No importa soy mejor en otras cosas** – dijo con voz sensual que causo un escalofrió en la pelirosa para pasar por el lado de esta y seguir al rubio que se adelanto a ellos – **Deidara**

El rubio volteo viendo a su compañero mirándolo con seriedad – **que sucede danna?**

**Hacia dónde vamos? Donde dijo Pain que debíamos ir?** – ante las preguntas del pelirrojo el rubio volteo su cabeza hacia un costado ante las preguntas que hizo su danna "todavía sigue tomado" – **vamos hacia el bosque Pain-sama quería que lo viéramos allí.**

.

.

.

Sakura miraba el paisaje lluvioso de Amegakure mientras saltaban por los techados y edificios altos de la aldea que sería prontamente su hogar por un tiempo a medida que se van acercando mas al bosque siente una presencia bastante fuerte que le provoco ansiedad y miedo por lo que adelanto el paso yendo a la par que el par de Akatsuki , Deidara y Sasori miraban a la pelirosa de reojo que miraba al frente desde donde se sentía la presencia de Pain quien los veía llegar unos metros más adelante fijando su mirada en la ojijade.

.

.

**Haruno sakura** – Pain miraba a la pelirosa indiferente pero estudiándola con la mirada viendo la capa que lleva que marca las curvas de su torso y senos a lo que esta levanto la ceja mirando al pelinaranja frente a unos metros suyo

**Pain** – dijo la pelirosa viendo con una sonrisa torcida viendo al pelinaranja fijamente estudiándolo también como hizo con ella para relamerse el labio superior sensualmente en el pelinaranja esta acción por la joven se vio reflejado en sus ojos mostrando una pizca de deseo y sin que nadie lo notara sonrió imperceptiblemente

**Únete a Akatsuki** – ordeno el líder de la organización – **serian de ayuda tus habilidades medicas y de combate… algo debió ver en ti la princesa de las babosas para tenerte de discípula.**

**Que beneficio tendría yo con eso? – **mirando las puntas de su cabello trato de aparentar indiferencia por el asunto

**Eres una renegada ahora** – acercándose unos pasos a la pelirosa que se encontraba escoltada por Sasori y Deidara para evitar que escape

**Umm veamos podre recorrer aldeas entrenando para ser mas fuerte** – dijo fingiendo inocencia la joven ojijade

**No creo que andes tan tranquila habiendo matado a los consejeros de la aldea de Konoha** – acoto el pelirrojo mirando como la espalda de la pelirosa se tensaba sacando una efímera sonrisa al pelinaranja – **no tienes muchas opciones Haruno**

**Oh veo que ya se enteraron** – viendo de reojo al pelirrojo que la veía indiferente – **no pensé que se correría tan rápido el rumor para que llegue a Akatsuki**

**Pues ya vez que si rosita** – dijo divertido Deidara tomando un mecho de cabello de la pelirosa pasándolo por sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad del mismo – **además ese fue un crimen que pondrá precio a tu cabeza**.

**Te unes o no sales bien de esta Haruno** – dijo el pelinaranja mirando con la cabeza ladeada a la ojijade

La pelirosa levantando las manos con una sonrisa que le provoco cerrar su ojos – **está bien** – tomando la mano de Deidara lo gira rápidamente y lo tira sobre el suelo para darle un golpe en el estomago con chakra dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo el pelirrojo rápidamente trata de inmovilizarla con una marioneta e hilos de chakra enredándolos en su torso pero libera una mano y jalando los hilos avienta a Sasori quien cae de pie y rápidamente toma posición junto a su líder que mira indiferente la situación – **veamos si ganan me uniré si no me dejaran en pez esta claro?**

Sonriendo de lado el pelinaranja asiente** – veamos quien gana Haruno – **Sasori entendiendo la orden indirecta sale a atacar a la pelirosa que se interna entre los árboles para desaparecer del rango de visión del marionetista, Sasori al ver que ella se aleja de él se para un momento tratando de sentir la presencia de la chica la siente a unos metros con el chakra disminuido por lo que se acerca sigiloso para tomar por sorpresa a la pelirosa que queda inmovilizada contra el torso del pelirrojo sintiendo la respiración del hombre en su oído causándole un estremecimiento de excitación por lo que frota sin querer frota su trasero con Sasori sacándole un leve jadeo al pelirrojo la pelirosa al oír esto froto "inocentemente" su trasero contra Sasori y tomando la mano de Sasori que la inmovilizaba en su pecho la sube hacia su seno derecho provocando que el miembro de Sasori se ponga duro, soltando un gemido de excitación aprieta el seno de la joven restregando su pene sobre el trasero de la pelirosa que al sentir un poco flojo el agarre de Sasori se voltea quedando frente a él para pegarse al cuerpo del pelirrojo gimiendo sensualmente, el pelirrojo tomando una pierna de Sakura acerca su miembro a la entrada de la chica provocando un gemido de ambos

"_Bien te tengo donde quería Sasori-kun_" – pensó la pelirosa para besar a Sasori apasionadamente y refregar su cuerpo con el de él pero luego de unos minutos Sasori queda paralizado y cae al suelo mirando a la pelirosa que muerde una capsula para evitar que a ella le afecte la parálisis – **nos vemos luego Sasori-kun**.

.

.

.

Dejando al pelirrojo pensando en la pelirosa de una manera no muy linda y pensando en como matarla después por dejarlo así.

Sakura saltando de árbol en árbol se topa con Pain que la mira sin mostrar sentimientos o sorpresa porque no esté debilitada ni que muestre signos de lucha anterior

**Haruno parece que me toca a mí ahora** – el pelinaranja mira de forma retadora a la joven frente a el que lo mira seria

**Bien parece que tendremos que pelear Pain-kun **– dijo sakura tomando sus guantes negros para ajustárselos en sus manos

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

hola a todos creo que esta vez si lo hice un poco mas largo

en fin ya soy legalmente por todas las de la ley mayor jajaja mis 21 años

muchas gracias a los que me felicitaron ^^

y también gracias por los que siguen esta historia y apoyarla

por dejar comentarios los que dejan , gracias motivan a que siga

un saludo y un abrazo muuuuy grande a todos :)


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todos! como estan? espero que bien

esta semana tuve unas complicaciones terribleeeees para subir la conti

se me corto la luz por toda la semana ; fue horrible ojala no les pase jamas por tanto tiempo

volviendo a lo importante les traje la conti ... espero que les guste

ando atrasada con el cap 6 asi que posiblemente tarde un poquitin mas espero que para el prox finde pueda subirla sino paciencia que el fic lo continuo porque lo hago ^^

espero que todas

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Quinto capitulo

.

.

.

La pelea de Pain contra Sakura tenía sus altos y bajos donde ella atacaba el defendía ; el atacaba ella se defendía , ida y vuelta se enfrentaban jutsu vs jutsu , patada, golpe, puñetazo las manos iban y venían ambos se encontraban cansados sobre todo ella que se le notaba el sudor en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hizo en batalla cuando se estaba reponiendo para atacar nuevamente el pelinaranja la toma por sorpresa de la cintura y se acerca al oído de la joven inspirando el aroma de la ojijade le provoca un escalofrió.

..

**Únete a Akatsuki Sa-ku-ra** – dijo el pelinaranja inspirando nuevamente el aroma natural de la joven "cerezos" la pelirosa se sorprendió ante el tono ronco y sensual del pelinaranja – **estas postergando lo inevitable**

**Solo si puedes ganarme en esto** – la pelirosa se soltó del agarre del usuario del rinnegan girando para mirarlo a los ojos – **si ganas iré contigo sino tendrás que dejarme ir**

**Bien** – acepto el pelinaranja – **de que se trata?**

La pelirosa comenzó a reírse causando un leve escalofrió en Pain que se alejo un paso de Sakura tomando asiento en la rama de un árbol del claro.

.

.

.

Deidara se levanta sintiéndose aturdido pero al recordar quien lo golpeo se le fue lo atontado y lo rodeo un aura peligrosa se levanta del suelo y comienza a buscar con la mirada a su compañero y a su líder, pero al no verlos por ningún lado busca a la rosadita

**Esta me las pagas perra rosada hm** – el rubio choca sus puños entre si tratando de verse amenazante – **donde estarás danna hm?**

Comenzando a caminar se adentra mas en el bosque buscando a su compañero.

.

.

.

Sasori se encontraba viendo el cielo y la forma esponjosa que formaban las nubes viendo las raras formas que estas tomaban.

**Ese se parece Hidan misma cara de idiota** – el pelirrojo podía hablar pero no podía moverse trata de mover sus manos cuando siente un hormigueo por las manos – **al menos ya se está yendo de a poco el efecto.**

En eso oye un grito masculino – **ese no es Deidara?** – al escuchar que los gritos se acercan más el pelirrojo elevo su chakra para que lo pueda encontrar más fácilmente – **estoy aquí Deidara!**

El rubio quien sintió el chakra de su compañero llego corriendo encontrándolo en el suelo inmóvil – **que sucedió danna? hm**

**Haruno me paralizo** – dijo cortante el pelirrojo viendo como la cara de su compañero mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad – **me tomo por sorpresa** – termino admitiendo volteando el rostro para que no vea el sonrojo una vez que se le paso el sonrojo – **Deidara busca en mi bolsillo un frasco con liquido amarillo**

El rubio rápidamente busco en los bolsillos de Sasori encontrando finalmente el dichoso frasco se lo dio al pelirrojo quien al poder mover los brazos lo bebió rápido comenzando a sentir al cabo de unos minutos la movilidad completa de sus extremidades se levanta lentamente tambaleándose siendo sostenido por el rubio.

**Vamos a buscar a Pain seguro debe estar con Haruno** – dijo el pelirrojo soltándose del agarre del rubio y comenzando a caminar adentrándose más al bosque

**Si danna hm** – poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo comenzaron a caminar juntos en busca del par faltante – **siento el chakra de la rosada y de Pain-sama**

**Si no están muy lejos de aquí** – ambos comenzaron a saltar los arboles deteniéndose en un claro viendo como frente a frente están una pelirosa y un pelinaranja viéndose retadores ambos con una mano en la espalda – **que sucede aquí?** – viendo que tenían sus manos unidas el pelirrojo y el rubio fruncieron el ceño

**Oh solo encontramos otra forma de pelear** – dijo alegre la pelirosa viendo a ambos que se muestran confundidos – **si gano me iré tranquilamente a recorrer el mundo, si gana Pain iré con ustedes**

**Y qué forma es esa hm?** – pregunto intrigado el rubio no entendiendo porque están unidos de las manos, viendo que su líder soltaba un bufido y volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado, causando más intriga en la pareja de compañeros.

**Yo les cuento…** – dijo una emocionada sakura sin soltar la mano de Pain

.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

_**..**_

_**La pelirosa se enfrento a la mirada de Pain y pensando una forma en que no gaste chakra se le ocurrió un juego que ella jugaba mucho con su amigo Naruto sobre quien pagaba el ramen**_

_**Pelea de pulgares – dijo finalmente la Haruno viendo al pelinaranja que se mostro confuso ante lo que dijo – te explicare…**_

_**Oye eso es una especie de jutsu? – pregunto todavía confuso el líder de Akatsuki**_

_**No… déjame explicarlo – la pelirosa toma la mano del pelinaranja y la pone en posición de combate y apretó su pulgar – en eso consiste el juego si gano me voy si ganas me quedo que dices?**_

"_**parece fácil" viendo la posición de sus manos sonrió imperceptiblemente – de acuerdo Haruno ve preparando tus cosas que hoy duermes en mi guarida**_

_**Ya lo veremos – y así ambos retándose con la mirada comenzaron el combate de pulgares**_

_**..**_

_**End flash back**_

Ante la explicación de la Haruno tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo vieron extrañados a su líder que no los miraba a la cara por vergüenza de haber caído en el infantil juego de la pelirosa

**Bien terminemos con esto de una vez Haruno** – decidido a terminar de una vez con el patético juego propuesto por la pelirosa ambos se pusieron en ataque al pulgar opuesto

..

Al cabo de unas dos horas Deidara se encontraba en el suelo jugando con sus figuras de arcillas haciendo figuras de animales con ellas haciendo ruidos raros con la boca, a unos pocos metros del rubio se encontraba Sasori se encontraba tallando un pedazo de madera con un kunai dándole forma pero si se veía más detalladamente lo que tallaba el pelirrojo es la figura de su compañero rubio haciendo que el muñeco de madera pierda forma por lo brusco que es al tallarlo.

.

.

**GANE! **– ante el grito del pelinaranja, Deidara y Sasori soltaron un suspiro de tranquilidad ignorando el grito que dio su líder – **ahora mocosa vendrás con nosotros**

**Está bien… pero con condiciones** – dijo cerrando los ojos la pelirosa

**Condiciones? No hablamos nada de eso Haru**no – dijo enojado el pelinaranja

**Si, primero quiero mi propio cuarto con baño** – dijo levantando un dedo de su mano – **segundo si voy a usar la capa de Akatsuki quiero que se haga una a mi medida y gusto** – ante lo ultimo dicho los hombres tenían una gota de sudor – **y tercero quiero una mensualidad que después te diré en privado siendo chica una tiene sus necesidades** – dijo dando una sonrisa arrogante

Soltando un suspiro – **bien Haruno… ahora si podemos irnos?**

.

.

Al ver que la pelirosa asiente todos se ponen a andar con Pain al frente seguido de sakura y Sasori yendo por ultimo Deidara que mirando hacia atrás miro a sus muñequitos en el suelo con el que compartió dos horas, haciendo un tierno puchero junto sus manos haciendo un sello – **katsu** – dijo para que luego exploten sus muñecos dejando un hueco en el claro volvió su vista hacia donde se fueron los demás y siguió saltando los arboles para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

espero les haya gustado :D

nuevamente feliz año y feliz navidad ! jojojoj


	7. Chapter 7

feliz año y feliz navidad atrasados! jeje lo siento llego tarde a todos lados ,comun en mi.

lamento la demora pero sufri cortes de luz y la inspiracion no me llegaba

espero que este capitulo les guste lo termine recien *.*

que su año empiece mejor que el anterior

saludos a todos! los quiero 3

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Capitulo 6

.

.

.

Sasori y Deidara iban discutiendo una de sus múltiples discusiones sobre el arte de sus técnicas por lo que Sakura y Pain ya iban colmados de venas en sus frentes colmando aun más la paciencia de ambos.

**Dios si no se callan les cortare las cuerdas vocales** – susurro por lo bajo la pelirosa siendo rodeada por un aura tétrica

**Ya estamos llegando Haruno** – el pelinaranja aviso a la joven quien iba saltando al lado suyo tratando de aliviar el humor de la Haruno, ya que le resultaba un tanto escalofriante y no es que él le tema a una mujer no señor, solo quiere tener su cabeza en su lugar – "_menudos idiotas" – _ **oigan ya cállense de una vez**.

Los "artistas" ni lo pelaron sino que al parecer de la pelirosa y el pelinaranja subieron más el volumen de la conversación la pelirosa al no resistir mas soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzo a golpear al rubio y pelirrojo quien al no verla venir se ligaron unos cuantos golpes cargados de chakra, mientras Pain veía la nube de polvo donde se veían manos y piernas que trataban de escapar se escuchaban gritos hasta que de un momento a otro se hizo la calma

**Que sucedió? **– pregunto intrigado el pelinaranja y con un deje de esperanza en su voz por obtener su ansiado silencio – **Haruno?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sale de los restos de humo sacudiéndose las manos con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro se acerca a Pain – **se los advertí** – se posiciona a su lado mientras este la mira incrédulo y expectante por su silencio la pelirosa haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalo a los dos compañeros akatsuki's que se tocaban la garganta con una mirada desesperada por lo que ambos se voltearon furiosamente a la pelirosa y comenzaron a gritarle … pero de sus bocas ni una sola palabra salía, Sakura les corto las cuerdas vocales con chakra

**Bueno ahora si podemos seguir viaje** – dijo el líder de la organización – **cuando lleguemos a la base devuélveles su voz Haruno** – continuo con voz dura dirigiéndose a la pelirosa que simplemente rodo los ojos y asintió

.

.

.

Frente a una base forjada en hierro con columnas altas y bajas tenía en el frente de este una gran puerta de hierro la cual se abrió mediante un sello que realizo Pain

**Haruno devuélveles la voz** – ordeno mirando a los mencionados que se mostraban fastidiados de no poder hablar.

La pelirosa soltando un suspiro acerco su mano con chakra curativo a la garganta de Sasori y Deidara devolviéndoles al instante la voz antes de los jóvenes artistas pudieran siquiera hacer un reclamo Pain los callo con una mirada asesina haciéndolos tragar saliva nerviosamente – **vayan a avisar a los demás que hay reunión en la sala.**

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo salieron rápidamente en busca de sus demás compañeros mientras la pelirosa y el pelinaranja se miraron ella expectante, el tranquilo

**Bien Haruno tendrás una mensualidad que manejare yo por lo tanto cada mes te daré el dinero y lo administraras a tu gusto, el diseño de tu capa lo dejo en tus manos, tu cuarto una vez que terminemos con la reunión podrás verlo** – dijo serio mirando a la pelirosa que lo miraba emocionada por la idea de confeccionar su traje – **ahora reunámonos con los demás miembros**

Al ver que el pelinaranja comenzaba a caminar delante de ella, se posiciono cerca de la oreja de Pain y le susurro sensualmente – **puedo llamarte Pain-kun?**

Ante el acto inesperado de la pelirosa la empujo contra la pared presionando el cuerpo de la ojijade con el propio – **solo en la intimidad Sa-ku-ra** – termino diciendo soltándola dejando ver una sonrisa arrogante y sexy en el.

..

La Haruno ver la sonrisa sexy del pelinaranja lo mira coqueta y comienza a caminar siguiéndolo a la sala de reuniones mientras iba mirando el entorno donde está y el lugar que será su hogar por tiempo indefinido viendo que el lugar es muy frio – "_típico de hombres hm sin una pizca de color" – _viendo los posibles arreglos que puede hacer al lugar.

.

.

.

Pain abre las puertas de las que dedujo es la sala de reuniones se queda de piedra viendo horrorizada al frente ; el lugar tiene una mesa céntrica redonda bastante deteriorada con sillas rotas y maltrechas – "_oh por kami tendré que hacer mas arreglos de lo que esperaba_" – la mirada de la pelirosa se mostro con determinación y alzando el puño a la altura de la cara se juro que arreglaría el cuchitril que tiene de base Akatsuki, dándose cuenta que se quedo atrás viendo la sala se acerco a una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Pain

.

.

Notando las miradas extrañas de los miembros de Akatsuki recorre con su vista a los presentes hasta que se detiene viendo a Itachi Uchiha que le devuelve la mirada la cual no muestra nada en su rostro causándole intriga a la pelirosa por su actitud, al posar la mirada en los demás ve a un peliblanco con peinado hacia tras que la miraba de forma curiosa pero libidinosa; un hombre que la miraba sin mostrar preocupación se lo veía viejo con un tapabocas mostrando únicamente sus ojos que no mostraban vida, Kisame Hoshigaki compañero de Itachi piel azulada pálida ojos pequeños cuerpo grande y bastante musculoso con aspecto de tiburón sonreía burlón a la pelirosa, Sasori y Deidara se encontraban juntos discutiendo en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención.

**Bien escuchen todos** – pidió Pain llamando la atención de los miembros presentes – **ella es** **Sakura Haruno forma parte de la organización como medico de base y también en misiones**

**Una ninja de Konoha?** – pregunto intrigado Kisame – **que has hecho niña?**

**Me encargue de la escoria de mi aldea** – contesto con voz fría la pelirosa mirando al tiburoncin para después sentarse perezosamente en una de las sillas que estaban allí, de su bolsillo saco una caja que tenia chicles de distintos colores, eligió uno de color rojo grande y se lo llevo a la boca comenzando a masticarlo pero por lo grande que es lo comenzó a chupar sonoramente ocasionando que todos voltearan a verla por lo ruidos tan sonoros que hacía, cuando pudo morder el chicle comenzó a masticarlo exageradamente para después jugar con sus dedos a estirarlo y volverlo a comer.

.

.

Aburrida comenzó a repartir sus preciados chicles con Deidara que la miraba con cara de querer probar, por lo que le dio uno de color azul que rápidamente lo comió sin esfuerzo mascando exageradamente también trata de hacer globos pero no le salen

**Dame otros dos rosadita hm** – pidió Deidara a la pelirosa que a regañadientes le dio los solicitados por el rubio que lo metió dentro de sus manos, las bocas rápidamente comenzaron a mascarlos provocando el asco de los demás, pero se sorprenden al ver como hacen globos más grandes que Deidara, Hidan se compone de la escena tan incrédula presenciada y mira a la pelirosa que trata de masticar mas chicle para ganarle al rubio provocándole gotas de sudor por lo que hace la ojijade.

**A quien has matado mocosa?** – pregunto intrigado Hidan recuperando la atención de los miembros masculinos, que miran curiosos a la pelirosa que tenia la boca llena de chicle de colores.

Tratando de ablandar el chicle se resigna y lo tira en un cesto, que no se sabe de dónde saco, y haciendo movimientos circulares con la mandíbula mira al peliblanco curiosa – **que has dicho?**

**A quien mataste Haruno** – dijo directamente el pelinegro, Itachi Uchiha estaba intrigado por el dato que pueda aportar la Haruno

**Homura Mitokado y Koharu Uatane** – respondió sin vueltas la pelirosa provocando que ligeramente el Uchiha se vea sorprendido pero recupero rápidamente la compostura, tomando camino hacia la puerta de salida

**Estaré fuera un par de días Pain** – anuncio saliendo finalmente de la sala de reuniones ante la mirada de todos los miembros.

.

.

"_seguro ira a investigar si es cierto o no, si supieras que se la verdad Itachi Uchiha" – _pensó la pelirosa volviendo su atención al líder de Akatsuki que les explicaba a los demás cosas que ella ya no presto atención_ – "seguro vendrá a buscarme para saber respuestas… te estaré esperando Itachi" _

_._

_._

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_


	8. Chapter 8

hola a todo el mundo! como empezaron el año? espero que lo esten empezando mejor que el anterior

pido disculpas por mis retrasos , es que ando un poco ocupada , en busca de trabajo y espero que en este si quede *o* , en fin agradezo mucho a todos los que estan siguiendo esta historia y siguen pendientes.

espero que disfruten el capitulo , lo hice recien.

enjoy everybody!

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Capitulo siete

.

.

.

Si alguno se quedo con la duda de quién asesino la pelirosa para que la destierren, la respuesta que dio no se la esperaban, bastaba ver nomas las caras de sorpresa e incredulidad de todos, aunque algunos disimulaban bastante bien la sorpresa que se llevaron.

Pain veía indiferente todo el ya sabía a quién había matado la pelirosa por lo tanto las expresiones de todos se les hizo muy estúpida – "_y dicen ser asesinos hmp_" – preguntándose cuanto más tiempo estarían así, cansado carraspeo llamando la atención de todos incluida la pelirosa que lo miraba ¿aliviada?

**Cada uno preséntese con Haruno y retírense** – ordeno para dispersar el ambiente y acabar rápido con eso.

**Yo soy Hidan mocosa que no se te olvide** – guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia la salida para esperar a su compañero se apoyo en un pilar de ahí – **apúrate Kakuzu que tengo hambre maldición!**

**Madura Hidan madura… –**dijo aburrido el que se supone es Kakuzu, la pelirosa veía extraña esta pareja pero se estremeció por la profunda voz del tal Kakuzu –"es_ tan ronca y varonil mmm" –_ **soy Kakuzu llevo la economía en Akatsuki… espero que no pidas muchas cosas niña – **se encamino a la salida donde lo esperaba Hidan, traspasando ambos la pesada puerta de entrada.

**Soy Deidara aunque ya me conoces rosadita hm** – dijo energético el rubio pelilargo – **me debes una mocosa idiota, ya me la cobrare hm!**

**Sasori **– dijo simplemente el pelirrojo – **tsk es patético ya nos conoces así que me ahorro el discursito **

**Que amargado eres danna hm** – agrego burlón el rubio cerrando los ojos para darle más dramatismo a su comentario – **oye porque me pegas danna hm?! – **el rubio se sobaba su cabeza donde ya se asomaba un chichón enorme por el golpe del pelirrojo.

**Eres un idiota Deidara** – caminando a la salida siendo seguido por el rubio reclamándole por el golpe.

De la nada ante sus pies sale una masa con forma humana que rápidamente la aterroriza provocándole un susto de muerte a la pelirosa que se trago el grito por orgullo y no quedar como una miedosita, pero la masa lo noto.

**Oye no grites no voy a comerte** – dijo una voz con cierto tono siniestro – **lo siento no era mi intención asustarte eh **– dijo otra voz más calmada y serena que la anterior.

**Sakura Haruno** – dijo la pelirosa calmando su corazón que latía presuroso por el susto – **tu quien eres?**

**No me conoces mujer?!** – otra vez la misma voz oscura – **oye no le hables así no tiene la culpa de no saber quien somos** – miro a la pelirosa frente a el decidió acercarse un paso y mostrarse ante la luz – **soy Zetsu** – respondieron las voces al mismo tiempo dejando confundida a la pelirosa

**Am mucho gusto** – respondió nerviosa la pelirosa y mirando la caja de dulces en sus manos pensó en tener un gesto amable con la extraña planta frente a él – _"es como una planta carnívora mejor ser buena con el no vaya a ser que me coma… aunque lindo es" – _**oye quieres un dulce? Son chicles están buenos – **ofreciéndole su cajitale mostro los dulces – anda toma uno o ¿dos?

Zetsu tomo desconfiado un dulce pero al oír el susurro del Zetsu negro – "_tómalo_" – y así tomando el dulce que le ofrecía la pelirosa sonriente frente a él se lo llevo a la boca y lo mastico cambiando su expresión de curiosidad por una totalmente diferente, felicidad.

Viendo el cambio que tuvo el hombre-planta y el brillo en sus ojos le causo ternura, dejando a Zetsu disfrutando su dulce se encamino hacia al líder de Akatsuki que se encontraba viendo unos pergaminos con el entrecejo fruncido.

**Que sucede Haruno?** – pregunto sin quitar su mirada de los pergaminos en sus manos, al sentir la presencia de la peli rosada junto a él que tenía sus manos juntas, moviendo los dedos índices en círculos alrededor del otro demostrando los nervios que tenía

**Nee Pain podrías mostrarme el baño?** – pregunto la pelirosa avergonzada no viendo la mirada con una pizca burlona en el pelinaranja

**Claro Haruno** – viendo como ella cruzaba las piernas -"_sus sensuales piernas"_- y recordando la petición de la pelirosa y viendo su apuro por el baño – **ven conmigo de paso te mostrare tu habitación.**

.

.

.

Así sakura y Pain iban caminando por los pasillos de la base al llegar a un pasillo pintado de rojo que tenia 4 habitaciones se detuvieron en una puerta que se encontraba cerca de una habitación con doble puerta – **bien esta será tu habitación tiene baño propio así que ya no cruz…** – Pain no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pelirosa no se encontraba donde estaba antes sino que se veían sus puntitos, soltando un suspiro se adentro en la habitación sentándose en la gran cama que estaba al centro al escuchar el clic de la puerta ser abierta ve a la pelirosa con cara de satisfacción – **Haruno **

**Si?** – pregunto inocentemente la pelirosa arreglándose su falda que se encontraba desacomodada por el apuro – **esta es mi habitación?**

**Que no me escuchaste cuando te dije que esta seria?** – pregunto incrédulo y enfadado porque no lo haya escuchado

**No, lo siento como has dicho la milagrosa y maravillosa palabra baño que entre sin escuchar** – soltó una risita nerviosa rascándose la nuca

Pain soltando un suspiro se dirigió a la puerta pero antes volteo – **mi habitación es la del fondo la de doble puerta Sa-ku-ra** – dijo dándole una sonrisa coqueta provocándole un sonrojo a la chica y salió dejando a la pelirosa boquiabierta y sonrojada

**Maldito y sensual Pain** – murmuro por lo bajo maldiciendo al sensual pelinaranja – **bien es una bonita habitación el baño es esplendido tiene bañera y ducha, un espejo enorme para apreciarme todas las mañana jojojo** – rio de forma dramática – **oh por kami que es lo que mis jojitos tan hermosos ven? Una cama con dosel?" oh por kami ya puedo descansar en paz… porque tengo cama con dosel! Como quería de niña! Kya!** – la pelirosa se tiro sobre la cama apreciando desde ahí toda la habitación.

.

.

.

La habitación que le había dado Pain era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que vivan dos personas cómodamente, tenía una gran cama en el centro de la habitación con mesas de luz correspondientes a cada extremo de la cama , un enorme closet blanco , un enorme espejo , un escritorio con silla, una pequeño living con un cómodo sofá/futon negro con dos sillones pequeños a juego, la puerta del baño daba enfrente de la cama, en si la habitación estaba pintada de blanco cosa que no le gusto mucho a la pelirosa, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación para ir a la de Pain.

.

.

Tocando la puerta de la habitación del líder espera a que le abra cuando se abre la puerta se ve al pelinaranja con una toalla en la nuca con el torso descubierto mostrando lo bien marcado que lo tiene, dejando babeando mentalmente a la pelirosa

**Que quieres ahora Haruno** – dijo fastidiado por que en un día lo molesten tanto aunque sea una sexy pelirosa – **quiero darme un baño apúrate.**

**Yo te podría pasar la esponja…** – dijo en voz alta con voz vaga el pensamiento que no tendría que haber salido de su cabeza – **eh etto lo siento gomen, yo necesito ir al pueblo por cosas, solo te avisaba. **

Pain ante el pensamiento que dijo la Haruno en voz alta sonrió de lado, arrogante por lo que causa en la kunoichi, pero recordando que dijo que saldría sola al pueblo – **pídele a alguno que te acompañe, no puedes ir sola Haruno.**

**Pero será un viaje rápido** – reclamo nerviosa la pelirosa desviando la vista de los ojos del pelinaranja hacia su torso pero al escuchar que seguramente le va a dar un discurso de que no puede ir sola siendo recién ingresada a la organización se resigno – **está bien antes que me largues el discurso del porque no puedo ir sola, le pediré a alguien tan gentilmente que me acompañe… me acompañas Pain-kun?!** – le pregunto poniendo su cara más inocente

Ante el método tan bajo que uso la pelirosa y mas viendo la cara de inocencia que puso -inocencia que no tiene- se apresuro a contestarle – **no puedo Haruno estaba por tomar mi baño, adiós** – dando un portazo se adentro a su habitación sin ver la expresión incrédula de la pelirosa

**Maldito se resistió a "la carita"** – bufo por lo bajo la pelirosa – **bien veamos a quien podre pedirle compañía por un rato… Hidan? No, Kakuzu? No, por lo que vi si me ve gastar dinero me lo robaría para no gastarlo… eh ya se Deidara es perfecto para esto! **– así la pelirosa fue en busca del rubio que seguramente, según ella, estaría encantado de ir.

.

.

.

_Fin del capitulo _

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

agradezo a : **Alra Saez 1995 ; Sakura Sayuori ; Luchi ; GIZETLEO; Aniagiliani y Annie Darcy** les agradezo

muchisimo por comentar ,lo hice tarde pero finalmente lo hice, gracias! me animan a seguir escribiendo.

tambien a los que siguen esta historia les agradezo infinitamente !

a los que quieran comentar sobre la historia adelante! sin miedo que todo comentario ayuda :D

un saludo enorme a todas y todos :)

espero que esta semana si salga el manga -.-'

ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

esta actualización sorpresa espero les guste

les comento que como empezare a trabajar tratare de dejar escritos los capitulos y solamente subirlos

finalmente tengo trabajo wii ^.^

en fin

enjoy

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Capitulo ocho

.

.

.

La pelirosa se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base de Akatsuki viendo todo tratando de memorizar los caminos que tomaba para evitar extraviarse cuando llego a un pasillo con ciertos dibujos en las paredes su instinto femenino le dijo que siguiera ese camino.

.

.

Al ver cuatro puertas por ese pasillo extenso se aventuro mas recorriéndolas con la vista pero cuando vio un cartel en madera que decía "Sasori" le salió una gota de sudor cuando más abajo con letra desprolija un "danna" por lo que rápidamente trato de buscar un cartel parecido a la habitación del pelirrojo vio las otras puertas justo a unos metros más adelante, encontrando una puerta pintada de azul oscuro con un cartel que decía "Deidara" y más abajo se podía leer "mocoso" con caligrafía grande y prolija, bajándole más gotas de sudor por su cabeza la pelirosa levanto su mano hecha puño para tocar la puerta del rubio

.

.

**Y si no quiere venir?** – se pregunto indecisa la pelirosa frente a la puerta – **y a quien le preguntare sino? …Bueno pregunto sino quiere mejores me acompañaran** – dijo la pelirosa muy digna para si misma, tomando aire y exhalándolo golpeo la puerta con decisión, se alejo de la puerta ya que escucho pasos detrás de la puerta.

.

.

.

Deidara se encontraba en esos momentos viendo que sus manos estuviesen limpias pero al ver que estaban un poco manchadas se dirigió al baño.

**Bien hoy les toca su cepillada hm **– se dirigió a sus manos que estaban a la altura de sus ojos viendo que efectivamente necesitaban una buena cepillada – **así que empecemos contigo hm** – tomando el cepillo de dientes verde oscuro que se encontraba al lado de uno azul, tomo la pasta de dientes y le puso una cantidad moderada para que tampoco le piquen a las bocas – **bien abre bien grande hm** – introduciendo el cepillo dentro de las bocas de sus manos comenzó a limpiarlas suavemente, enjuago el cepillo y volvió a poner pasta de dientes nuevamente y procedió con la otra mano cepillándola suavemente para no lastimar la cavidad, terminando de cepillarla la mete bajo el agua y las enjuaga saliendo de ambas manos buches de pasta de dientes y saliva – **bien ya están limpiecitas hm!** – cuando escucha que tocan la puerta se seca las manos y va para la puerta – **quien será hm?.**

Abriendo la puerta se encuentra a la pelirosa viéndolo con una cara inocente que casi le provoca un derrame nasal, ante esta reacción la pelirosa casi sonríe arrogante pero recompuso su postura ante la pregunta del rubio – **que quieres hm?**

**Etto Deidara-san me preguntaba si podría acompañarme a la aldea** – dijo la pelirosa con la misma cara de inocencia viendo al rubio que se apretaba el pantalón conteniendo alguna reacción – **necesito algunas cosas para mi cuarto y como se que le gusta el arte tal vez podría ayudarme **– ante lo que dijo la pelirosa al rubio se le inflo el pecho de orgullo y estaba por contestarle cuando de la nada apareció Sasori detrás de la pelirosa asustando a la joven que salto imperceptiblemente en su lugar – **que quieres danna? Me pidió ayuda a MI! Hm**

.

.

Sasori que se encontraba en su cuarto arreglando una de sus marionetas escucho la palabra "arte" y ya estaba fuera de su habitación viendo que la pelirosa se encontraba frente a Deidara se posiciono detrás de ella asustándola levemente por lo inesperado que fue.

.

.

**Creo que estoy más apto para opinar del arte que Deidara, Haruno-san** – dijo el pelirrojo con voz suave cerca del oído de la pelirosa causándole un estremecimiento – **que opina Haruno-san? Quiere mi compañía?**

Deidara veía feo a su maestro ante la osadía que tuvo al decir que el no tenia aptitud para el arte – **disculpa danna pero la rosada vino a verme a mí hm!**

**o-oigan etto pueden venir los dos **– dijo nerviosa la pelirosa por el aura que emanaban los dos shinobis que estaban junto a ella – **y llámenme Sakura por favor Sasori-san, Deidara-san.**

Ante la interrupción de la pelirosa ambos bufaron y asintieron a la joven que soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya no escuchar más discusiones sobre el arte.

.

**Bien porque no vamos yendo? Quiero hacerlo hoy sino me dará pereza mas tarde** – dijo emocionada la pelirosa por remodelar el cuarto

**Y como piensas remodelarlo sakura? Hm** – pregunto intrigado el rubio de coleta viendo lo emocionada que se encontraba la ojijade

**Ah pues estaba pensando pintarlo un poco el blanco aburre y pensé que cambiar el color estaría bien** – dijo pensativa la Haruno

**Al menos sabes que colores quieres?** – pregunto curioso el pelirrojo atento a la respuesta de la pelirosa -aunque no sabe porque le interesa- que muestra un aura brillosa alrededor de ella.

**Pues pensaba en el naranja con un rosa fuerte o un naranja con un rojo** – dijo rápidamente la pelirosa a la pregunta del pelirrojo – **aunque no se cómo combinar los colores o si hacerlo todo de un solo color… quiero que tenga armonía la habitación.**

Tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio de Akatsuki se quedaron pensando hasta que el rubio acoto ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir

**Podrías hacer un degrade con los colores que elijas hm** – dijo el rubio esperando la aceptación de la kunoichi que caminaba hacia la salida por los pasillos de la base – **que dices hm?**

**Pues por primera vez coincido contigo Deidara idiota** – dijo aburrido el pelirrojo viendo al rubio que se mostraba enojado por el comentario final de su danna – **oye Haruno es por aquí estas yendo a la cocina por ahí **

**Oh etto es que no me mostraron la base asi que no se salir de aquí** – dijo rascándose la nuca la pelirosa volviendo para seguir el camino de sus dos acompañantes que soltaron un suspiro por tener que ser guías para la pelirosa

**Bien mas tarde te mostraremos la base, ahora vayamos a lo que íbamos a hacer** – dijo Sasori dirigiéndose por un ancho pasillo iluminado tenuemente encontrando un enorme porton negro de grandes puertas pesadas – **como no tienes el anillo de la organización todavía no podras entrar ni salir sin alguien que sepa como, hmp al menos fuiste inteligente en tratar de no salir sola.**

"_Jejeje si supieras Sasori "_ – pensó la pelirosa riendo nerviosa recordando la advertencia de pain.

..

_**Flash back **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La pelirosa se encontraba caminando con Pain por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la que supone es su habitación **_

_**Haruno – la llamo el pelinaranja – mañana te dare el anillo que te corresponde y estaras formalmente dentro de Akatsuki **_

_**Hai – respondió únicamente la pelirosa viendo nuevamente las habitaciones en busca de un baño ya que desde que llego se aguantaba las ganas de hacer pipi **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End flash back **_

.

La pelirosa se reía nerviosa porque justamente como dijo el pelirrojo se estaba queriendo ir solita por su cuenta sin pensar que necesitaba cierta "llave" para salir al exterior, tratando de desviar el tema rápidamente acoto

**Porque no vamos yendo ne?** – Comenzando a caminar hasta el portón a esperar a que los dos llegaran junto a ella – **ya quiero pintar mi habitación!**

.

.

.

Soltando nuevamente un suspiro Sasori camino hasta cierta distancia de la gran puerta y haciendo unos sellos esta se abrió lentamente provocando que casi se cayera la pelirosa que no se espero que se abriera así de golpe.

Saliendo los tres al exterior se encontraron con Hidan y Kakuzu que al parecer volvían de algún lado porque el peliblanco traía una caja que decía "Hashin-sama" y Hidan la protegía como si fuese algo realmente valioso mientras que Deidara y la pelirosa veían al peliblanco con gotas de sudor por sus nucas, mientras que Sasori y Kakuzu veían tranquilos al jashinista que no se mostraba afectado por la mirada del rubio y la pelirosa.

**Donde van Sasori?** – pregunto Kakuzu intrigado por la salida de esos tres, sobretodo de Deidara y Sasori que si no era por alguna misión o algún encargo del líder no salían juntos

**Vamos a acompañar a sakura a que decore su habitación, me pidió ayuda a mi por mi gran sabiduría en el arte hm **– dijo haciéndose el chulo ante Kakuzu el rubio, pero recibe un zape de Sasori – **y danna vino de colado a sakura le dio lastima dejarlo fuera de nuestra excursión hm**

**Tsk estúpido Deidara yo sé mas de arte que tu mocoso** – dijo ofendido el pelirrojo y hasta dolido porque la pelirosa no le haya preguntado a el primero en vez de a Deidara – **podríamos ir necesito hacer cosas Haruno**

**Oh lo siento Sasori-san si lo molesto podría ir solo con Deidara** – dijo rápidamente la pelirosa pensando que incomodaba al pelirrojo – **no quiero molestarlo Sasori-san gomen!**

**Jajajaj ya ves Sasori me prefiere a mi hm** – dijo burlón el rubio a su danna pero se caya abruptamente por otro golpe del pelirrojo – **ya basta danna deja de golpearme hm!**

**Pues deja de decir idioteces Deidara!** – dijo ya sacado de si el pelirrojo a su compañero rubio que se sobaba su cabeza

Sakura veía incrédula la escena que se presentaba ante ella, jamás pensó ver a dos terribles shinobis de clase s discutiendo tan infantilmente frente a sus narices, soltando un suspiro se dirigió al gran hombre que tenía su boca cubierta con un cubre-bocas, ignorando a Hidan que miraba el interior de su caja de forma bobalicona sin prestar atención a su entorno.

**Disculpe Kakuzu-san sabe de alguna tienda donde vendan pintura? Remodelare el cuarto que me dieron** – le dijo emocionada la pelirosa al ojiverde que se encontraba frente a ella viéndola indiferente

**No gastes mucho dinero niña que no crece de los arboles** – dijo picándola con un dedo en el pecho a la pelirosa que retrocedía con cada pequeño golpecito en ella – **ni de jutsus así que no-gastes-dinero.**

**H-hai Kakuzu-san** – contesto rápidamente la pelirosa sobándose el pecho ante los piquetes de dedo que le dio el hombre frente a ella – **m-me tengo que ir… Sasori-san, Deidara-san vamos!**

Así la pelirosa arrastrando al rubio y al pelirrojo se alejo de la vista de Kakuzu y de Hidan aunque este ni los volteara a ver, corriendo por los arboles alejándose de esa mirada verde que le causaba temor y placer al ser tocada por el

**Bien a la aldea se ha dicho!** – dijo tratando de pensar en otra cosa la pelirosa junto a sus dos acompañantes.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

espero les haya gustado

ya estoy en proceso del capitulo 10 habra un ligero lemmon o tal vez uno completo

quien sabe como quiera hacerlo mi cabeza

un saludo enorme


	10. Chapter 10

como les va a todos? espero que no esten sufriendo del calor T.T o que al menos esten salvados por el bendito y alabado sea, aire acondicionado *.*

yo creo... sospecho, deduzco que apartir de aqui se vera algo de lemmon o lime (segun me dijeron es algo mas soft que el lemmon) y aqui comienza la accion.

obviamente como ya he dicho la historia ira de a poco se tienen que conocer mas y entrar en confianza todos.

me han preguntado sobre si habra alguna pareja con algun akatsuki... y la verdad se me hace un poco injusto pero si habra pareja les avisare o les ire dejando pistas ;)

bueno ahora si les dejo leer el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste! ^^

**_ENJOY everybody!_**

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Capitulo nueve

.

.

.

Caminando por la aldea de Amegakure se encontraban Sasori, Deidara y Sakura viendo diferentes tiendas, sin darse cuenta ,al menos la pelirosa de que los aldeanos se metían en sus casas , bares o lugares donde no sea visible evitando encontrarse en el camino de los criminales de su aldea.

.

.

.

Llamando la atención de la pelirosa que miraba curiosa las tiendas de la aldea, Sasori le da un codazo suave para llamarla y con la cabeza mostrarle una tienda donde el rubio de coleta de Akatsuki se estaba adentrando sin esperarlos. Una vez dentro los tres un señor de unos 30 años se acerco a ellos detallando a la pelirosa con la vista haciéndole fotocopia mental para sus ratos libres y creativos en la intimidad

**Desean algo?** – pregunto amable el vendedor viendo con morbo a la pelirosa que detallaba los objetos en la tienda

**Si necesito pintura** – dijo la pelirosa indiferente al vendedor que dándose cuenta que la miraba como un perro alzado trato de no darle demasiada importancia – **donde se encuentra?**

Sin notar la mirada que los dos akatsuki's le dirigían al vendedor, este se dirigió con la pelirosa a un lugar de la tienda mostrándole un catalogo de varios colores que vende

**Le gusto alguno señorita…?** – pregunto el vendedor tratando de sacarle el nombre a la ojijade

**Señorita no le importa hm** – dijo enojado el rubio al vendedor que trago duro por saber que trataba con Akatsuki

**g-go-gomen señorita** – el vendedor fue retrocediendo distancia de los jóvenes – **cuando haya escogido lo que desea por favor acérquese a la caja** – retirándose rápidamente detrás del mostrador donde inútilmente se sintió más seguro veía como los dos jóvenes se acercaban a la pelirosa que ni se inmuto por la intimidación al vendedor.

**Que les parecen estos Sasori-san, Deidara-san?** – pregunto la pelirosa mostrándole tres gamas de colores

**Podrías dejar el san? Es molesto** – dijo el pelirrojo a la sorprendida pelirosa

**Si hm somos compañeros después de todo hm** – acoto Deidara sorprendiendo mas a la pelirosa

**Demo si no les molesta está bien** – respondió con una sonrisa alegre la pelirosa – **estos colores llevare me gustaron mas.**

Eligiendo los colores que quería para su habitación la pelirosa se dirigió hasta el vendedor nervioso que esperaba que no lo maten

**Me llevare estos colores por favor** – pidió la pelirosa al vendedor que rápidamente fue en busca de los tarros de pintura

**Tome, serán unos 500 ryo señorita** – dijo nervioso el vendedor entregándole en una bolsa el pedido de la ojijade – **desea algo más?**

**Etto… que dicen ustedes?** – pregunto a los dos shinobis que la acompañaban

**No creo que necesites mucho tengo materiales podría ayudarte a pintar** – dijo indiferente el pelirrojo – **que dices Sa-ku-ra?**

La pelirosa se encontraba nerviosa por la proximidad del pelirrojo a su espacio personal pero empeoro aun más cuando el rubio también se le acerco a su oído

**Yo también ayudare sakura hm** – susurro sensual Deidara disfrutando las reacciones de la kunoichi

**B-bien e-entonces e-eso es todo **– pagándole al vendedor tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda

**Bien creo que es todo… ah no me faltan cosas **– viendo por los alrededores encontró lo que buscaba – **entremos ahí.**

.

.

En la tienda que entraron se encontraron con chucherías para los jóvenes akatsuki's mientras que la pelirosa estaba como fideo en su salsa moviéndose como un borrón rosa de un lado a otro de la tienda, viendo incrédulos como de rápido se movía la pelirosa.

**Llevare esto** – tomando una mini heladera la puso en un carro que no se sabe cuando lo tomo – **esto de aquí también** – tomo unas almohadas con lentejuelas en color negro con rosa, negro con naranja y negro con rojo – **oh por dios que bonito** – observando el objeto de fascinación de la Haruno ven una alfombra peluda rosa pálido que se veía suave – **me lo llevare también** – depositándola dentro del carrito siguió con sus compras hasta que se detuvo en el sector cama – **este me gusta oh pero que veo este me gusta más o aquel de allá me gusta más aun** – tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio tenían gotas de sudor viendo como la única mujer de Akatsuki se volvía loca con las compras, soltando un suspiro ambos se encaminaron hacia ella con la intención de preguntarle cuando mas aguantarían ese paseo – **oh chicos que bien cual dicen que va mejor? El cobertor negro con rojo y sabanas a juego o el rojo con rosa también a juego?** – al ver que tanto Deidara como Sasori mostraban cara de estar fastidiados, se ríe nerviosa porque dos miembros de Akatsuki vean su faceta de compradora compulsiva – **está bien creo que llevare ambos.**

**Terminaste Haruno? –** pregunto fastidiado el pelirrojo siendo secundado por el rubio, poniendo más nerviosa a la Haruno que solamente asintió rápidamente encaminando su carrito a la cajera que veía con ojos brillantes las compras de la pelirosa. Pero la Haruno no se detuvo, no señor, sino que freno en seco quedando frente a un muestrario de tintura para telas tornando actitud pensativa llevándose la mano a la barbilla sobándola dándole aun mas si es posible, aire pensador.

Examinando las diferentes tinturas tomo 5 potes de tintura uno blanco quitador de tintura, rosa cereza, verde agua, naranja claro y rojo sangre, tomo todos poniéndolos en el carrito ahora si dirigiéndose a la caja.

**Me llevare esto** – dijo feliz la pelirosa por las compras que hacia – **jojojo que feliz estoy**.

.

.

.

En una tienda de comestibles se encontraban otra vez los akatsuki's, el bendito carrito y la pelirosa haciendo fila para pagar la gran cantidad de provisiones de dulces, chocolates, comida chatarra, latas de soda y las preciadas botellas de sake de la pelirosa, además de artículos de higiene que al pelirrojo como al rubio les daba vergüenza ver, oh si la pelirosa también lleno su carrito con tampones y artículos femeninos.

Pasando los numerosos productos por la caja registradora y embolsando las compras de la pelirosa se encontraba un joven que veía dudoso a los dos akatsuki's, que al sentir su mirada ambos lo vieron fulminándolo asustando al joven que se apuro en embolsar las cosas de la sexy pelirosa.

**Bien chicos ya terminamos quiero volver ya** – dijo la pelirosa dejando el carrito en la salida del mercado – **vamos andando!**

**Claro ve sigue caminando que nosotros somos mulos de carga hm **– dijo irónico el rubio por ser tratado como esclavo por una mujer, por más que este bien buena, siendo maltratado.

**Oh lo siento son muchas cosas** – riéndose la pelirosa saca un pergamino de su estuche de armas y lo desenrolla poniéndolo en el suelo toma las compras que hizo e inmediatamente hace varios sellos desapareciendo las compras, toma el pergamino del suelo y comienza a andar.

**Si podías hacer eso, al menos nos hubieses dicho así no cargábamos con TUS compras hm** – reprocho el rubio siendo secundado por el pelirrojo

**Lo olvide** – rascándose la nuca la pelirosa les sonrió nerviosa haciendo soltar un suspiro a sus dos acompañantes.

.

.

.

Sakura, Deidara y Sasori se encontraban entrando a la guarida dirigiéndose a la habitación de la Haruno, se sorprendieron ambos al reconocer el pasillo donde estaba llevándolos la pelirosa

**Oye Haruno estás segura que por aquí es tu habitación?** – pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo reconociendo el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su líder.

**Sip **– contesto únicamente la pelirosa a la pregunta del pelirrojo sacándole una vena de enojo ante su respuesta tan simple

**Qué raro es que este pasillo solo le pertenece al Pain-sama hm** – acoto el rubio tratando de dispersar al pelirrojo

**Oh pues si Pain me trajo hasta aquí **– deteniéndose en una puerta blanca que se encontraba algo cerca de una de doble puerta – **es esta de aquí** – señalo a los dos chicos.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación viendo que era más grande que la de ellos e incluso más grande que la de Itachi Uchiha, pensó Deidara cuando recordó la vez que fue a espiar al Uchiha y poder derrotarlo.

Ambos se voltean al escuchar el clic que hace la puerta al cerrarse y por sus mentes pasaron imágenes libidinosas con la pelirosa de protagonista

Sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos la pelirosa aplaudió emocionada por la idea de comenzar a remodelar su habitación

**Bien empecemos Deidara-san, Sasori-san** – dijo emocionada la pelirosa

.

.

.

_Fin del capitulo_

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

espero les haya gustado :D

si quieren dejar algun review bienvenidos sean a comentar

_-..y que la fuerza los acompañe..-_


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que este capitulo cumpla con sus espectativas :D

ahora les pasare a comunicar que no podre actualizar muy seguido los capitulos, tratare de dejarlos hechos y subirlos, asi que les pedire paciencia.

entonces los dejo con el capitulo esta algo movidito hajaja ustedes ya me diran si les gusto o no :D

* * *

**Como Sakura conquisto Akatsuki**

.

.

.

Capitulo diez

.

.

.

La pelirosa una vez que vio a Sasori y Deidara dentro de su habitación, que estaba ordenada con sus pertenencias pues antes de ir a buscar a Pain previamente ordeno su ropa y demás armas en las cajoneras de su closet.

**Pónganse cómodos por favor** – les pidió amablemente a los dos jóvenes que tomaron asiento en los sillones de la que hacía de living – **ya vengo** – aviso tomando unas prendas del closet y dirigiéndose al baño cerrando de un portazo, dejando al rubio y al pelirrojo detallando la habitación.

**Definitivamente si es más grande que nuestras habitaciones danna hm** – lloriqueo el rubio a su maestro que lo miraba fastidiado.

**Ya Deidara supéralo** – dándole palmaditas en la espalda al rubio que seguía lloriqueando dramáticamente, de repente para su llanto falso para mirar al pelirrojo – **inclusive es más grande que el cuarto de Uchiha hm.**

**Lo que me extraña es que este en el mismo pasillo que la habitación de Pain-sama – **dijo el pelirrojo pensativo, a lo que el rubio asintió dándole la razón. La habitación que le dieron a la pelirosa se consideraba "exclusiva" ya que se encontraba muy cerca del líder de dicha organización.

**Listo** – exclamo la pelirosa saliendo del baño sonriente, sus ropas fueron remplazadas por dos cómodas piezas un top sin tirantes, y una pollera/pantalón de color verde manzana, la ojijade saco un pergamino y lo deposito en el suelo para luego hacer unos sellos las cosas que compro aparecieron frente a ella – **bien acomodare mi pequeña heladera y comenzamos a pintar nee?**

.

.

.

La pelirosa acomodando su pequeña heladera enchufándola cerca del mini living de la habitación, busco los refrescos y el sake para ponerlos a enfriar.

Sasori y Deidara veían el trasero de la pelirosa moverse de un lado a otro y es que a pensamiento de ellos – "_le quedaba perfectamente bien_" – pensaron ambos a la vez, y es que desde que la vieron salir del baño vestida de esa manera sintieron que los pantalones les quedaban demasiados apretados, el top que la pelirosa vestía dejaba claro que no llevaba sostén que sostuviera sus voluptuosos senos , el short/pollera marcaba con exactitud el trasero bien formado de la ojijade , sus cremosas piernas tonificadas y vientre plano. La Haruno dejo babeando a Deidara y más disimuladamente a Sasori.

**Nee me ayudan a pintar? Sasori-san, Deidara-san?** – pregunto la pelirosa tomando los botes de pintura.

Los dos asintieron ya que no podían modular palabra alguna ante la sensual pelirosa que comenzó a alejar los muebles de las paredes para que no se manchen.

**Porque no se ponen cómodos? o se cambian así no se ensucian** – les propuso la ojijade viendo que ambos traían sus capas de Akatsuki – **comenzamos a pintar?**

Tanto Deidara como Sasori se miraron de reojo pensando mentalmente que si uno se iba el otro tendría oportunidad con la pelirosa.

**Así estamos bien** – dijeron Sasori y Deidara quitándose la capa de Akatsuki y dejándolo sobre el sillón.

**Bien!** – exclamo contenta viendo las latas de pintura miro a los dos jóvenes y se pregunto – **nee como pintaremos? Sasori no dijiste que me ayudarías?** – le pregunto con voz sensual pero manteniendo un aura inocente.

Sasori sonrió de medio lado ante la seducción de la Haruno para con el y complaciendo el deseo de la kunoichi frente a el, hizo unos sellos y ante el apareció un pergamino y abriéndolo pronuncio – kai – y mágicamente ante ellos aparecieron pinceles, brochas, rodillos, pinceles pequeños y esponjas para pintar. La pelirosa se acerco y detallando con la vista los elementos que tenia eligió las esponjas y sonrió a ambos jóvenes.

.

.

.

**Quiero que tenga un efecto degrade, así que a trabajar!** – tomando una lata de pintura rosa se acerco a la pared para comenzar a pintar pero es detenida por la voz de Sasori.

**Primero tendremos que hacer la base de pintura después degradarlo Haruno** – dijo aburrido Sasori.

El rubio animadamente tomo la lata de pintura roja y se acerco a la pared, tomando antes una brocha – **empecemos con el rojo hm danna.**

El pelirrojo asintió y tomando dos brochas le paso una a la pelirosa – **ahora si comencemos.**

.

.

.

**Sabes hubiese quedado más bonito si solo lo hubiese hecho con una explosión hm** – dijo con aire sabio Deidara, mientras que Sasori lo veía como el loco que es.

**Habría explotado la habitación entera Deidara** – dijo la pelirosa yendo a la heladera a buscar unos refrescos – **además me gusta la habitación, mas por como quedo ahora**.

Sakura obtuvo el efecto deseado, su habitación quedo de un bonito color las paredes hacían un lindo tono armonioso, casi como un amanecer.

**Ahora solo espera que se seque rosita hm** – le advirtió Deidara dejándose caer en el sillón abruptamente – **ah estoy cansado hm.**

Sasori tomando asiento en el sillón opuesto al rubio se sentó de manera más elegante que el rubio **– creo que debemos irnos yendo Deidara, dejemos que sakura se acomode mejor.**

**Pero antes de irse tomen un refresco, ya están fríos** – les ofreció la pelirosa a ambos que se notaban sedientos, Deidara lo tomo y lo termino de un trago pero luego le provoco congelamiento cerebral.

**Idiota Deidara idiota** – se mofo el pelirrojo dando pequeños sorbos a su refresco.

**Ven aquí Deidara-san** – le pidió al rubio que se aproxime mientras ella también se acercaba, pero cuando ya estaban frente a frente el rubio tropieza con un pedazo de sabana y cae sobre la pelirosa que a su vez cae sobre Sasori quedando los tres sobre el sillón, pero eso no es todo a boca de Deidara se encontraba posada sobre la de Sakura.

Ante esto el pelirrojo frunció el seño no por la caída, sino por como Deidara besaba los labios de la ojijade, decidiendo tomar partido voltea la cara de Sakura besándola él.

.

.

La pelirosa no sabía que estaba sucediendo de repente se encuentra cayendo aterrizando sobre Sasori para que luego Deidara la bese y ahora la besa Sasori? Pero al comenzar a sentir calor en su entrepierna se deja llevar por lo que está sintiendo y corresponde el fogoso beso que le da Sasori.

Deidara participando también voltea el rostro de la pelirosa besándola el también, mientras que Sasori comienza a tocar con sus manos un seno de la ojijade y los muslos de esta sintiéndolo al tacto inmediato suaves tan suaves como la seda.

Deidara no desaprovechando la situación jala el top para abajo dejando al descubierto los senos de la Haruno y con su mano libre, la que no está sujetando la nuca de la pelirosa, comienza a tocar y apretar, al sentir a la pelirosa suspirar una idea se le pasa por la cabeza abriendo las bocas de sus manos posa esta sobre el pezón de la ojijade que al instante se sobresalta por la inesperada humedad en su pezón.

Deidara hace participar su lengua mojando el pezón al morderlo y succionarlo en una erótica caricia.

Sasori que ante la situación ya estaba excitadísimo decide ser más osado y la mano que recorría los muslos de la pelirosa adentra suavemente su mano en la intimidad de la ojijade encontrándola muy húmeda lista para la penetración, comienza a dar un suave masaje en el clítoris de la pelirosa que comenzaba a humedecerse aun mas, por lo que el pelirrojo adentro su otra mano colocando dos dedos dentro de la cavidad vaginal sincronizando sus movimientos sobre el clítoris con el movimiento dentro de la vagina de la Haruno, que ya gemía descontrolada.

.

.

.

Sakura al experimentar las sensaciones que le provocaban ambos Akatsuki's no podía controlar los gemidos que salían de sus labios, que excitaban aun mas a sus dos acompañantes.

Pero al tomar consciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y mas al reaccionar ante el pensamiento de hacer un trió con el rubio y el pelirrojo, se levanta abruptamente separando al rubio de encima de ella.

**Etto chicos creo que deben irse** – dijo sonrojada y agitada la pelirosa viendo las expresiones incrédulas de ambos.

**Eres mala sakura-chan mira que dejarnos así cuando la tenemos tan dura… es cruel** – dijo el rubio con voz sensual.

**Hmp** – contesto únicamente el pelirrojo – **sabes bien Sa-ku-ra** – dijo llevándose los dedos que estaban dentro de la pelirosa a su boca saboreando el sabor de la ojijade, provocando aun más el sonrojo en ella.

**Por favor váyanse** – les pidió nerviosa ya por la situación, no sabia como calmar esas ansias de querer continuar lo que paro.

**Bien** – dijo Sasori – **pero esto no queda así** – y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se marcho dejando al rubio y a la pelirosa juntos.

**Ay Sakurita no sabes lo que provocaste **– dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la ojijade y sus pensamientos.

**Oh por kami que estuve a punto de hacer** – dijo tomándose la boca incrédula ante la situación – **casi me tiro a Deidara y Sasori juntos… ¡hubiese sido la envidia de toda Konoha! – **termino diciendo para despues reir como loca.

.

.

.

_Fin del capitulo_

.

.

.

_**Melilove**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo si les gusto el capitulo comenten please quiero saber que tal les parecio el intento de lime jojojo

un saludo enorme a todos

_-.. y que la fuerza los acompañe..-_


End file.
